


a bitter song

by girlscoutdropout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Banter, Bickering, Bittersweet, Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memories, Other, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing, Story within a Story, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlscoutdropout/pseuds/girlscoutdropout
Summary: Miranda Song has holed up herself in the vault for far too long, mulling over her ex-girlfriend.Alternatively, Tina De Luca woos the bitter hag with her spunk and charm, convincing her to venture on out for some long overdue answers.





	a bitter song

**Author's Note:**

> this has been drafted in my mind for years now. ever since i met this bitter lesbian hag, i saw potential in her that bethesda never gave her and i promised this woman i would flesh her out through and through, give her a sweet girl, redemption arc and maybe after all the betrayal was all a misunderstanding anyway. i'm writing as i go so i'm not too sure, but i promise you miranda song will get the beginning, middle and ending that she and all lesbians deserve.
> 
> possibly featuring a cameo(s) from the lone wanderer, curie, moira brown, magnolia, carol/greta, etc. who knows. i don't write the ending; i'm just the medium for the pen.

These days Miranda Song never left Vault 81. The pristine white walls and monotone gray floors were home. Outside was radioactive, filled with dirt and grime. Just leaving the vault entrance sent her headfirst into the worst of it. If she lived and died the rest of her life seeing nothing larger than the atrium, she’d be content with that.

It’s funny. As a young child, playing hide-and-seek with the De Luca siblings, the very same corridors were all too similar to her. Too often, the small dark-haired little girl found herself lost and alone in the lowest sections of the vault. She was good at hiding.

For the first decade of her life, she didn’t know of anything better. She’d heard tales from the adults of traders and wasteland folks, but, no, it was too dangerous for the kids. _“Didn’t you hear that vault kid that had a mutant hand growing out of their stomach? They had to_ amputate _it. Miranda – it was_ glowing _.”_ Objectively, this hole in the ground is just a better way to live. That’s that.

She was used to bright, white fluorescent lights in the atrium. Unlike the wasteland sun, she relied on them. Sure, occasionally it needed a lightbulb change, but it was the same shade all day, every day.

“You really eat that shit?” Tina De Luca took a whiff of the Salisbury steak on Miranda’s tray and gagged.

“Don’t pretend you’re so above it, T.” she added, nonchalantly, delicately slicing the preserved meat, before washing it down with a cold Nuka-Cola. “You drink, like, three Nukas a day. I’m surprised there’s still enough around.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I wanted to talk to ya.”

“You’re talking to me now. What’s up, T?”

Tina sighed, running her fingers through her shaved head. “You’ve been holed up here for weeks – months, even – I’m fucking _bored_. You’re _boring_ me.”

Miranda continued cutting her Salisbury steak.

“Oh, _c’mon_ ,” Tina lifted her foot on the bench seat, resting her forearm on her thigh, “are you giving me, your fave – need I remind you – the cold shoulder? Unbelievable!”

Miranda smoothed her freshly clean lab coat before offering her friend a tight-lipped smile.

“Don’t you remember the first time you and me snuck out? Why do you hate me, Mir! Come with me, again!”

She never forgot. The day a sixteen-year-old Tina tugged at her sleeves while she was still sound asleep, nearly dragging her to the floor and out the door. Tina set the plan in motion; Miranda was the technician, behind the scenes and all the action. She figured out how to unlock the vault door and Tina promised she’d put any security in a nonlethal chokehold. Tina was going to show her Boston that night, and she did. The stench of the wasteland was of piss and ammonia, but it was all so new, she didn’t actually mind. What happened?

“You know, I’m not actually stopping-you can go as you please.”

“Oh, shut up! Where’s my partner in crime when I need her?” Tina cried, eyes welling up. She could be so damn dramatic. In another time, she'd be an actress.

“Those days were nice.” Miranda softened at the memory.

“Agh! It’s like you already made a deal with death – will you just get over her already? You’re even worse off than when _we_ broke it off!”

Miranda considered coming back with a cruder quip, but she knew she was right. A lump formed in her throat as the realization set in and she hiccupped, defeated. Meekly, she fiddled with her hair, undoing her tight bun and sulked in her seat. “You’re right… but she left. She didn’t even say goodbye!” Salty tears welled up, irritating her eyes. She turned from her friend’s gaze, but it was no use.

“I didn’t.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

The vault entrance opened, revealing the afternoon wasteland sun. Miranda shuddered as she inhaled. Tina, on the other hand, looked right at home, with her vault suit adorned in leather strappings.

“You never really told me about her, y’know – like y’all were really ‘bout to up and leave, let that pastor guy marry ya and not even invite me to the wedding? The nerve.” The vault door shut behind them.

“I got caught up in the moment.” She shrugged, so simply. “I didn’t even think about anyone else it was just all for her... and, well, I.”

Tina blinked and swallowed. An air of silence hung over them for a good second.

“Oh? She must really be something then.”

“She was.” Miranda paused as she shielded her eyes from sun overhead as she walked on.

"So... are you gonna tell me who the fuck she is or just leave me hangin'?"

Miranda stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. "You're _real_ pushy, you know that?"

"It's part of my charm." Tina grinned. She was impossible.

"If you say so."

"Yeah, so anyway- this girl?"

"I never agreed to say anything, you idiot."

"What? C'mon, babe, at least give me a name!" She pulled back the sleeves of her vault suit to kiss her own biceps. "Do I know the bitch? She's gonna meet these guns personally."

"I hate you." Miranda sighed, narrowing her eyes. "Fine. Magnolia."

" _Magnolia_?" Tina blinked, eyes bugging like a full-on bloatfly. "The _Magnolia_? Goodneighbor's very own jazz singer Magnolia? Bullshit. No fuckin' way. She turned _me_ down. How the fuck did she get with you?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like annoying types." The smallest hint of a smile crossed her face. "Started like any other night- bought her a drink."

* * *

Miranda never planned to step foot in the grungy dwelling that made up Goodneighbor again, but she also didn’t plan on ever leaving the safety of the vault. Tina, already, sauntered off in an attempt to woo the assaultron gunsmith up ahead.

“Ay, KL-E-0.” Tina leaned forward. “Wanna take me up on the offer again?”

Miranda rolled her eyes as she approached her friend. She latched onto to her wrist and dragged the amateur seductress away. “Hey, we had a deal.”

“Oh, did we? I don’t recall.” Tina feigned disinterest. “I thought I put you through this.”  
"Yeah, no detours.”  
“No fun.”

Just a few feet away, Fahrenheit leaned against the brick wall, scanning the alleyway. Miranda cowered as she recognized the mayor’s second-in-command. However, when she evaded the redhead’s gaze, it only caught Fahrenheit’s attention. “Been a while, Miranda Song.”

The scientist flinched. “Oh, yeah. Right.” 

Tina broke the tension as if it was her job. “Nice to meet ya! I’m Celsius.”

Fahrenheit immediately shot the wisecracker a look.

“I’m surprised you even know what that is.” Miranda pointed out, cocking her brow. “C’mon now, before you give her a reason.”

As the two vault dwellers approached The Third Rail, Miranda paused.

“What?”

“It’s just… it’s been months. I’m not ready. We’re going back.”

“Nuh-uh, we’re not going all this way just for you to give up when you’re minutes- no, _seconds_ , away." Tina sighed as her friend lowered her head. "Listen, I know you're scared, but you don't even know the truth. For all we know, it's all a misunderstanding. We don't even have to talk to her, Mir. We can just listen. And I'll listen to you. Promise."

Miranda glanced at her friend, softening. "We need disguises."

* * *

 

The Third Rail was packed full of various residents from all over the Commonwealth. Tina wore a bowler hat, tilted ever so slightly to cover the shaved part. She picked out a pair of aviators she found from Daisy's store and paired it with the blazer from a three-piece suit: all _over_ her vault suit. Miranda has no idea how she managed to stand out even more than before, but she keeps getting the high score. In contrast, Miranda went from a more muted look: hair down, plaid shirt and denim jeans. Nobody could pick her out of a crowd, but, then again, when could they ever?

The soft pink lighting of the bar and all the combined scents of alcohol sent Miranda on a trip. As she tried to squeeze past bar-goers, she remembered the very first big performance of Magnolia's. Weeks beforehand, Miranda slapped posters all over the Commonwealth, filling up every last empty space with fliers. Attendance steadied since, but at any given time there's still always at least fifteen people (give or take). For once, she allowed herself a little pride.

Magnolia wore her signature little red dress and Miranda swallowed hard. She immediately ducked, pulling Tina into the back room. 

"Shy?"

Miranda didn't even have time to think of a quip, instead, she nodded violently. "I-I just... don't know where to start."


End file.
